The Law Ghost's Scary Side
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Walker captures Danny, but has something more evil than a prison term for the boy. What does he have in mind? A long tickle torture. Done as a request for circusgoth13. :)


**circusgoth13 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I only own Ruby.**

* * *

 **The Law Ghost's Scary Side**

Danny groaned and opened his eyes. "What...What hit me?" He asked aloud before a bright light turned on, forcing him to shut his eyes against it.

The last thing he recalled was he had been battling Skulker and had managed to send the hunter packing with a few well-placed moves, but then, he remembered a sharp pain at his back as if something had zapped him and that, along with feeling exhausted after battling Skulker, must have made him black out.

The bright light suddenly clicked off and other lights came on in their place. Danny opened his eyes again and to his shock, he saw Walker standing over him and the law ghost smiled evilly. "Well, punk, as luck would have it, I stumbled upon you after your battle with Skulker," he said. "Actually, I do have to thank you, though rather reluctantly. That tech-geeked ghost gave my ghost police the slip one too many times."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Walker, Skulker wasn't doing anything wrong and neither was I," he said.

The law ghost glared at him. "In my world, punk, everyone is wrong," he said. "I'm the only one that's right."

The boy looked at him. "No wonder everyone hates you," he said.

Walker's glare grew harsher. "If they followed the rules, I wouldn't have to arrest them all the time!" He yelled before pausing. "Then again, I do like having my prison full of evildoers so they can be prime examples for anyone else."

During this, Danny had been trying to get loose as he noticed he was tied down to a horizontal table, but to his shock, he couldn't phase through the table. Another thing he noticed was that he was in his ghost form and he tried to change back to a human, but to his shock, he couldn't. He managed to school his features into a bored look and keep his panic inside, but he forced himself to think and try to outsmart the lawman.

Walker now grinned. "But now I've got you, boy, and you're not going to escape me," he said. "Those cuffs are specially designed to hold a halfa. I should know as I tested them on Plasmius two weeks ago."

That stopped Danny cold. Sure he didn't like Plasmius because the fruitloop was constantly trying to break up his family, but not even he would wish Walker on anyone. "Where is Plasmius now?" He asked.

"In his special cell," the law ghost said, pointing to a cell that looked like it had enough chains on it to be a Halloween decoration, but then the boy noticed the glowing aura around it, which puzzled him.

"Why is it glowing?" He asked out of curiosity.

"That's an anti-halfa shield," Walker said proudly. "No halfa can break out of it and Plasmius has definitely been trying."

A scream rang out and Danny winced, recognizing Plasmius' screams, but he noticed it was a pained scream and he grew worried. It sounded like Plasmius was being tortured, something the hero would never wish on anyone. He tried to get free again, but couldn't. "So what are you going to do with me? Lock me in one of your cells?" He asked the law ghost.

"No, it would be too easy for you to escape from," the trenchcoated ghost replied. "I've got something much better in mind for you."

Clenching his fists, Danny braced himself, but to his utter shock and surprise, Walker began tickling him.

But what made it different was that Walker was pressing his fingers hard into Danny's tickle spots and tickling them hard, which was causing the boy some pain as well as making him laugh as the sensations took hold of his body and wouldn't let go.

Walker grinned evilly. "I should have done this sooner," he said. "To think such a silly thing as tickling can weaken an opponent without using much power."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed, tears in his eyes from the pain he was feeling from the tickle torture. But Walker ignored it as a weakness and tickled Danny's underarms next, making him howl with laughter.

After what seemed like an hour, Walker stopped, but he wasn't done tickling the boy yet. "Hmm. I recall learning about other things that can be used to tickle someone who's very ticklish," he said, going over to a table nearby.

Danny was hardly paying attention as he was trying to catch his breath and winced as his sides hurt from laughing so much. He tried once again to go intangible, but his powers were still not working and his phasing powers weren't working still. He began to believe the cuffs were specially designed to keep a halfa down and unable to escape. But he also knew that if he got tired enough, he would automatically change from halfa to human.

That gave him an idea, but he knew he was going to have to endure a lot more tickling from his enemy and he wasn't thrilled about it, but if it allowed him to escape, then maybe he could surprise Walker.

After all, in the Ghost Zone, humans were the ghosts and the ghosts couldn't touch humans in the Ghost Zone, unlike in the human world where they could.

Clenching his fists, he braced himself, especially as Walker came over and he held up some feathers, making the halfa gulp.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

Danny's voice was hoarse and he was now really in pain as the tickle torture continued, making his sides and stomach ache sharply and making him gasp for breath. To his surprise, he was still in his ghost form, which made him wonder if he had a higher tolerance to pain or a tickle torture since he was in his ghost form. Surely he would have passed out long ago if he had been in human form? He didn't know and when Walker paused the tickle torture again, the boy winced as he tried to catch his breath, but he was in a lot of pain now.

"Well, you've lasted longer than that other halfa," Walker said with a sneer. "He didn't last half as long as you have."

Danny now felt really sorry for Plasmius. Sure, he was evil, but he doubted even the most evil of ghosts deserved to go through a painful tickle torture. He saw the law ghost go over and pick up what looked to be soft brushes and he flinched, knowing that would surely make him laugh so hard he'd pass out.

Just then, someone entered the cell, walking through the bars as if they weren't there. "Walker!" The person called out, surprising the law ghost.

Danny, recognizing the voice, looked to see Ruby, the Fright Knight's daughter, standing there and she was glaring at the law ghost, who glared back at her.

"Another halfa in my prison," he said before trying to grab her, but his hands went through her, to which she grinned.

"You can't touch humans here, dummy," she said right before Walker got blasted with a time ray from Clockwork, which threw the trench-coated ghost back. He moaned in pain as he saw the Time Ghost appear and gently touch Danny's shoulder, making the boy revert back to his human form.

Danny looked up at him. "Clockwork," he croaked out.

"I'm here, Daniel," the caped ghost soothed.

The boy tried to sit up and felt Clockwork help him before the ghost picked him up. "Wait," the boy said. "Plasmius. Walker captured him too."

Another scream of pain sounded out and Clockwork's eyes glowed as he held Danny with one arm and tapped his staff against the floor. "I think it's high time some innocents were released," he said as the jail doors opened and all the ghosts were released, including Plasmius, who Clockwork teleported back to Wisconsin.

Ruby glared at Walker before looking at Clockwork. "You sure he's a law ghost?" She asked. "Because he really went against the rules."

"He does like to bend them quite a bit," the Time Ghost said. "I think we'll leave him to the Observants. They have been wanting to have a chat with him for a bit now."

With that, the three left, heading for Clockwork's tower, where the caped ghost began tending to Danny, who winced in pain, groaning a bit. "You're going to be tender for a bit, young Daniel," he said.

The boy flinched as he tried to move. "I can't even move," he said.

Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder. "Try not to move too much," she suggested.

Clockwork nodded. "Ruby, will you go find Nocturne?" He asked. "I think young Daniel could use a good, long rest."

Nodding, she quickly went to the dream ghost's lair and told him the situation, to which the starry ghost agreed to help out and promising to stay with Danny until the boy was recovered.

As for Danny, he swore that he'd not only watch out for Walker again, but that he'd also get the law ghost back someday.

* * *

 **Yes, Walker is a sadistic tickler in this story. Not only that, he really gets on my nerves more than Plasmius and Skulker. XD**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
